Why Girls Love Puppies
by firefairy10 and 'shley
Summary: What happens when Kagome has no choice but to strip to pay the rent? Will her knight with sliver hair be able to save the day? of course but for how long? Inukagby:'shley


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, so don't sue me, besides you won't get anything (I'm broke). _  
  
Author's note: Okay this is my first fan fiction, so please, be gentle. And just as a warning, there are two incidents in the first chapter that may make you want to smack me but be strong because it gets better right away. If you don't like it then tell me, and I'll be sure to find you and scoop out your eyes with a fork. J\K. Or am I? Yeah I am. Anyways, R+R, please, arigato.  
  
Why Girls Love Puppies  
  
Chapter #1 Bachelor Parties.  
  
"Mr. Naraku... Please... Give us two more days... Please!" sobbed young Kagome Higurashi, "We can... Pay you then... I promise!"  
  
"Miss. Higurashi, please contain yourself, you may be able to make it up to me." The slimy man in the leather executive chair grinned a poisonous grin.  
  
"How?" what was he talking about?  
  
"I must warn you though, you may not like it." He warned with smile gone.  
  
"I-I don't care as long as it*sniff*keeps my family from*hick*being evicted." Kagome was starting to calm down.  
  
"You see... one of the girls from the club is sick, I want you to fill in for her." Mr. Naraku was a devious, evil man indeed.  
  
"But...... alright *sob*...*hick*." What could she do, she had no other choice.  
  
*~*( If this is in the middle then it's a  
break  
in time.)  
  
Inuyasha's ears were throbbing; the loud music in the club was doing this. He hated being here but he had to come, it was for his brother, Sesshomaru's, bachelor party. Don't get him wrong, he loved girls, but not girls who strip and sell their own bodies just for money. He just couldn't respect girls like that. He was pulled out of his train of thought when the music stopped and he enjoyed a brief moment of silence before a voice came on over the intercom.  
  
"And now presenting, for one night only, the hot, the sexy, Kagome!!" the voice announced loudly.  
  
'Ugh, not another one.' Inuyasha put his head in his hands and groaned.  
  
The girl walked on to the platform in a leather bikini with tassels ah her nipples. She swayed her hips to fulfill her duty, and she moved her arms in a seducing rhythm. (EWWW!! I hate this part!! I am really sorry, I am so sorry!) Tears were welling in her eyes, nobody except Inu noticed. She finished the act and walked off stage, crying.  
  
Five minutes passed and Inu had seen the girl leave the stage. About a minute passed, when Inu saw his cousin, Kouga, leave with a look of evil intent on his face. Having a ominous feeling about Kouga's actions, Inu left and followed his ill-intended cousin out of the club.  
  
*~*(A\N: This is a break in character p.o.v.)  
  
Kagome's world was fuzzy as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist. She went to scream but one of the hands clasped tightly over her mouth. He picked up her weight, and carried her in to the alley.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha was fuming as he watched the scene that was unfolding before him. His stupid goddamned drunk bastard for a cousin was going to do unmentionable things to a helpless girl. 'She can't be any older than 18' He thought, before he fully ran after his cousin.  
  
*~*  
  
By the time Kagome blinked away her tears she had gathered that tonight was going to be the worse than she thought possible. She knew what this guy wanted and she was not strong enough to keep him from getting it.  
  
The man holding her then put her down and pinned her to the wall. Kagome clenched her eyes shut, afraid of what was to follow. The man was gone, a fraction of a second later Kagome heard a loud crash, some punching, and some cussing. Overwhelmed with emotion she then passed out.  
  
*~*  
  
After beating the living shit out of Kouga, Inuyasha decided to get the girl to a safe place. He picked her up and proceeded to carry her to his car. He figured he would take her to his place, let her rest, and then bring her back to her home.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome awoke on something soft, before her she was a boy hunched over in a chair with a book in his hand. She didn't know what to do, hell; she didn't even know where the fuck she was. Sitting up with her groggy vision, she got out of bed. As soon as she took one step, the boy head popped up and his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha glared as he watched the girl scowling.  
  
"To call the police!" Kagome shot back.  
  
"Why? I'm the one who saved you, if it weren't for me, you'd have been raped by my bastard cousin!" This girl had no appreciation whatsoever towards her savior.  
  
"I . . . kinda remember now, and. . . oh gods," Kagome then started to fell a little dizzy, she felt her conscience slowly slipping away.  
  
Just as she was about to fall, she was showered with ice, cold, freezing water. Okay, she was awake now, a little something else.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Kagome yelled as water leaked down her face.  
  
"You were about to pass out again, I had to do something." Inu replied shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kagome's face turned solemn, she just remembered what they were talking about only seconds ago. "What exactly happened last night?" Kagome asked dreading his answer.  
  
"Well when you were leaving the club, my cousin followed you out, and grabbed you. He carried you into the alley pinned you to a wall, and then I beat the shit out of him!" Inuyasha was proud of the last part, beating Kouga to a bloody pulp had been very fun.  
  
"Oh, thank you for saving me." She said dumbly.  
  
"It was nothin'!" announced a rather smug, cocky Inuyasha.  
  
"By the way my name's Higurashi, Kagome, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Tetsugia, Inuyasha!" (Okay it's a lame name, give me something better and I'll change it!)  
  
"Do you have any clothes that I could borrow, Inuyasha?" Kagome had just realized that she was still wearing, that damned bikini.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, blushing lightly.  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom about five minutes later. She was clad in a much to large tee shirt and huge flannel pajama pants being held up by a safety pin.  
  
"Thanks for the clothes." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"It was nothing, hey do you need to call your mom or somethin'?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No." Kagome plainly said.  
  
"Won't she want to know where you are?" Inuyasha persisted.  
  
Look," Kagome was getting annoyed now, especially since every friend she's *ever * tried to make asked her this. "My mom isn't exactly all there in the head, she OD'd after my brother Souta was born, now she just sits there, eats, and sometimes she sleeps."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned at her tone of annoyed exasperation. He'd expected, if she were to say something like that, to have cried or something of that sort.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha spoke trying to talk and end the awkward silence, "what about your dad?"  
  
"Left when I was only five." Kagome calmly replied.  
  
"And your brother, souba, or whatever his name was." Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Oh, he has school today so he won't even notice that I'm gone." Kagome replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, well in that case. . . whaddaya wanna do?" Inuyasha asked, what do you do when there's nothing to do.  
  
A\N: So whaddaya think great, good, okay, sucky? Only one way to know, that's for you to r+r. THAT'S AN ORDER NOT A SUGGESTION. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
